To Grow
by ChaoticxRoyalty
Summary: Au in which the Doctor meets Rose when Heinricks blows up because of a gas leak. All around humans. Donna and Sarah-Jane are "John's" sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**So I like a certain AU, and it just so happens that I had some free time. I'm just gonna write it. I don't own Doctor Who, but I love toying with it so yea. Also, just for starters, here is a list of things that apply to this story:  
Donna is John's sister, as well as Sarah-Jane.**

 **John is the 10th Doctor**

 **John's parents died in a science lab.**

 **^So did his wife.**

 **Rose is still a shop girl, but her job exploded because of a gas leak that occurred just after she left, she was five blocks away when she heard the explosion.**

 **This will go from that point.**

 **First person PoV Rose**

* * *

I sighed. For the third time this month, I worked overtime. The money is nice, don't get me wrong, but I wake up at 5:00am to get up and leave at 7:00am to have time to shower and do my morning regime. And then, on a normal day, I work from 8:00am to 5:00pm, but since the pay is nice for overtime, and some of my co-workers have been slacking off of work, I have to work overtime. I need to stop complaining. Mum's probably wondering where I'm at. I looked at the clock, 7:15. I sigh once more, grabbing my rucksack, and I leave the building.

I get about five blocks before I hear something that stops my heart completely. Holding my breath, I turn around to see what the noise was. A cold shiver ran down my spine. It was Heinricks. On fire, and blown up. A hand slips into mine, and I gasp. A pair of brown eyes meet my green ones.

"Run," He whispers.

I comply, not knowing what else to do. "Who are you?!" I yell, while we run toward the Powell estate. "BEST EXPLAINED WHEN WE AREN'T ABOUT TO DIE!" He yells back. My hand still in his, we race down the streets of London, as fast as humanly possible. I'm now glad that I was in Gymnastics when I was in school. Until. . .well, I don't wanna think about that. We finally reach the Estate, and running up the stairs, I swing us down a hall, into my flat. As soon as he's in the door, he shuts it, and leans against it, panting.

"Rose! Is that you?" I hear my mum, Jackie Tyler, yell from down the hall. "Yea mum! Just give me a minuet!" I yell back, not bothering to explain what was happening. She won't have to find out.

"Right, that's fine! I'm in no rush, I'm about to get in the shower!" She yells, and I sigh with relief. "Okay mum! Call me if you need me!" The man, still panting, leaning on the door wears a smirk. I smile with him, hoping for some semblance of peace. "Right, follow me." I whisper, grabbing the man's hand, and leading him into my room.

"Okay," I say, as soon as the door is closed behind me, "One, who are you?" I ask him, wanting an answer, but not saying it in a demanding tone, so as to be gentle. "I'm John Smith. And you are?" He asks in return. "Rose. Rose Tyler." I stick out my hand which he, instead of shaking, plants a kiss to. I shiver, before knocking myself out of it. "Two," I continue, becoming more calmed, "How did you know that that shop was gonna blow?" I asked. "I didn't. I was up close, and I saw it first hand. I didn't want you to get hurt." he said, as if it was the simplest thing ever. "Why me?" I ask. "Sorry?"

"Oh, come off it. Why me? I'm not anything special, and there were so many other people. Why me?" I ask. He blushes slightly, "You just seemed the most innocent creature there. Like you would never hurt a fly, not to mention your beauty-" "Are you coming on to me?" I ask, jovially. "No." He says seriously. "Okay." I say, slightly put off. "I didn't mean that I wouldn't, but-er-we hardly just met and-um-you are beautiful but-err I'm not that sort of person to just out of the blue meet someone and think, 'Oh why not, I've had worse'." He joked to relieve the tension.

I laughed heartily at that. He was funny, for what he looked. "So, since we've now been acquainted, why not get to know each other better," He offered. I nodded, wanting to ease the tension further. "Favourite colour?" I asked easily. "Easy," He started, looking satisfied. "Royal blue and brown." He finished, looking pleased. "What about you?" He asked, plopping himself down on my bed. "Look around you. My favourite is pink." I said the last part after he gazed around, looking at the, in his opinion, horrible pink colour that covered the expanse of my room. "Really?" He asked sarcastically, as I sat beside him. "I hadn't noticed." He stated cheekily, wearing a very cute smirk.

* * *

"John, I think we should get you home, my mum'll be out soon." I said. "Hold on just a tick-" "Rose," He asked quickly.  
"Yes, John?" I pondered. "Come over to my place. We can have tea, and have more talk time, stay over if you like, just tell her you're going to see a mate." He asked nervously. "Okay." I said, trusting him. "I'll be right back. Go wait in the hall outside the flat." I told him. He saluted, leaving me with a giggle.

"Mum," I said, coming into the bathroom, where she was wrapped in a towel, applying a moisturizer. "I'm gonna go and stay with Shareen tonight." I stated. She just nodded. I told her I was on my way out, and she nodded again. Leaving the flat, a hand grabbed mine, and I nearly jumped out of my skin, until I realized that it was John. "Why so jumpy, Rose?" He asked, slightly put off. Uh oh. I quickly thought up a lie and said, "How would you like it if you stepped out of your house and someone just grabbed your hand?" Sarcasm. Situation defused.

"Welllll," He drew out the word. "Strictly speaking, it would depend on who the person was, if I liked them, if I hated them, if they scared me, and if they were all around terrifying." He babbled for a couple more minuets, before I drew him out of it. "Come on, I don't want my mum thinking I've just got another bloke hanging around." I say, easily tugging him down the hall. He complied with a quickness, and he began to take the lead. "Do you have a car?" I asked, wondering how far his house was if we had to walk. "Oh, it's at the house. I only live about five blocks from the shopping centre, and I wanted to have a walk." He said. I sighed softly. "Whats the matter." He asked. "My feet are killin' me, and I've been workin' all day. Plus we just ran, about ten minuets ago." I complained lamely.

He chuckled softly, and picked me up bridal style. I squeaked. "John, what the hell?" "Your feet hurt, and I'm strong. Onward my good lady!" I laughed and just let him carry me. "I should warn you though, I share my flat with my sister, and she's away for the weekend, just don't go greenside, and we'll be fine." I nodded up at him, wondering what greenside meant. "I'll tell you more when we get there." He said, sensing my curiosity. The banter slowed down, and I found myself falling asleep on him.

* * *

"Rose," John's voice stirred me. "Where is my banana daquiri!?" I yelled confusedly. "The piñata king has my banana daquiri!" I shout, still confused. John snorts, and I quickly realized that I dribbled on his shirt. "Oh, shit." I mutter, placing my hand over the spot. "Doesn't matter," he says. "I need to set you down, so that I can unlock the door." I nod, and he sets me down gently, not releasing me, until I could stand up straight. His hand flies to the inside of his jacket, and he produces a key. Unlocking the door, he turns the lights on, letting me take in the house. The inside was, as he said, slightly greenside. Meaning that there were two different coloured parts of the house. The Greenside, obviously his sisters, was behind a brown oak door. The blueside, however, was hidden behind a vintage 1960's Police Box door. He pulled out the silver key again, and dug it into the lock on the police box door. It opened easily, and he took my hand and led me inside.

He began to speak softly, "Rose, do you want to go to sleep," he asked in a gentle manner. "I don't really want to, but if that's what you want me to do-" "I didn't mean that I wanted you to, but you fell asleep while we were walking." He gestured to the slowly drying spot on his shirt. I sighed softly, I was feeling quite-I yawned. _Oops_ , I thought tiredly. John laughed softly. "That settles it, come on, we can find you something of mine to wear." My eyes widen. "What?" He asks. "Well we've only just met, you're treating me as if we've been together for ages," I state slowly, exhaustion enrapturing me.

"I don't know," He said, picking me up bridal style again. "Come on, jim jams, then bed." He stated, and there was no arguing, no point, as I was already just barely conscious. I fell asleep again in his arms.

* * *

"Rose," I heard in my sleep again. "Don't shank me, Banana king! I will set the llamas after you!" I shout, still hazy from sleep. John laughed,"What you dream about, I will never understand." and I looked up to see that he has carried me all the way to another room. "Where are we?" I ask. "We're in my room." He stated simply. Wait! His room! What!? "Uh your room?" I ask, damn I'm still groggy. "Yea, for as much money as I make, I don't prepare for occasions like this. My sister and I, wile sharing a very large house, don't like a lot of extra rooms." He stated, as if it was the simplest thing ever. "So that meant..?" "You'll have to sleep in here. I-if that's alright, I can sleep on the couch downst-" "No I think you should have the bed." "Really, Rose, I'm fine with the couch." "That won't do, you'll just have to stick with me, on the bed, since both of us are too stubborn." I found myself saying, before I could stop it. "Okay, I guess." He said softly. "I'll get us out some jim-jams." He walked over to the closet, and pulled out two sets of pyjamas. And handing one to me, he said, "I'll go to the bathroom to change." And he left the room. I began to change, and wondered why he was being so kind to me. I've not been treated nicely since before Jimmy. I don't wanna think about jimmy because then I think about the night when-I subconsciously drug the pajama top further over the scar on my left collarbone.

* * *

I heard a knock, "Can I come in, Rose?" John's voice asked from the other side of the door. "Yea." I called back weakly. He came in carrying two mugs. "I thought you might want some tea before bed, helps to calm the nerves." He offered me a glass. I took a sip. It was the perfect temperature and sweetness, just the way I like it. "Thank you," I said before taking another swig. "You don't have to be so nice to me." He gave me a questioning look. "Nobody's been this kind to me for a long time. Well, I say nobody, I mean no guy." He sat down on the huge bed, next to me. "Why?" He asked. "That's a story that is not for just before bed." I said. His eyes apprehended me. I felt my willpower weaken slightly. "You really wanna know?" I asked. "You tell me about yours, and I'll tell you about mine." He said. I snorted, so suggestive. "Okay" I said.

"Here goes nothing. So about five years ago, I had this boyfriend Jimmy-" I shuddered, but continued-"He abused me to no end. And one night, he was with me and my friend Jessica, well he got mad at her and-" I paused, my eyes filling with tears. "He got mad at her, and he took out his pocket knife, well I tried to protect her, and he slit the skin on my collarbone." I moved the jim jam top down to reveal a cut on my shoulder. "I moved out of the way, and he got her. He stabbed her I don't even know how many times, but she bled out. She didn't even do anything wrong, she just asked why I was being treated like shit, and he killed her. He tried to kill me too. I managed to break his nose, and that knocked him out, so I took the evidence to the police station, and they got Jimmy for murder and attempted murder. He's gonna be locked up for a very long time, but that doesn't stop me being scared." I finished. John looked murderous at the end. I flinched. "How could he do this?" He asked. "How could he hurt something so perfect? Why would he want to blemish that?" John asked.

"Rose I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that this ever happened to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you back then." He apologized. "I know we just met, but I feel like I need to be there for you." He continued. "Yea, I get that." I said. I finished my tea, and got up to take it to his kitchen.. "Here, let me." He said. "You need your sleep." I nodded, knowing that he was right. I sit back on the bed, and hand him the cup, and I laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

* **THIS IS IN THIRD PERSON AS I CAN'T CONTINUE TO WRITE IN ROSE'S POV***

John crept around the house, as quiet as he could, so as to not disturb Rose. He wasn't going to sleep with her. It wasn't appropriate. They'd only just met about two hours ago. He was just about to lay down on the couch when Rose came down the stairs. "John?" She asked. "Yes, Rose?" I replied. "I came down to ask where your bathroom is." She blushed. "It's alright, I'll show you." I said, taking her hand, and leading her to the bathroom. "Thank you, John. For everything." I simply nodded. She then did the unexpected. She wrapped her arms around my middle, hugging my body to hers. I returned the hug. "It's alright, Rose. You deserve to be treated well. I don't know you all that much, but I hope for us to become the best of friends." I said to her. She released me shortly after, and she entered the loo. Not before saying one last thing. "Go to the bedroom, I'll be in there in a minuet, and if you're not in there, I will drag you by the ear." She said. I didn't want to be at the mercy of her rage, so I complied.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I lost this file once, and I'm hoping to hash it out super quickly, just to get it done with. I'm so sorry if there is a delay, but my dumb browser shut down in the middle of me writing the last sentence of the chapter, so you can just imagine exactly how pissed that I am at Firefox. I might even end up doing this on chrome just to make sure my damn browser doesn't quit on me right in the middle of me writing. SO PISSED. Also, dreams and thoughts are in italics, and authors notes are in bold text. Just thought you ought to know.**

* * *

Rose thrashed in her sleep, letting out small groans, and words of protest. John's arms, somehow, had wormed their way around her waist. She thrashed, his arms tightening around her, as she shook in the terror that was brought on by the nightmare. Her clammy skin soft under his fingers, but somehow he knew she needed to wake up. He stirred, sitting up, and trying to wake her gently.

 _*In Rose's dream*_

 _Jimmy continued to throw her around._

 _"So you think it's okay for you to think you've gotten over me?" He screamed at her, and the more he shouted, the more she believed it was real. "You thought that after the time we spent together, you could just have someone else?!" He screamed louder. "Jimmy! Please! No!" She yelled, as he threw one last punch to her stomach, and crossed the room, to where a murderous looking John stood. "YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT HER WITHOUT ME GETTING IN YOUR WAY?! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER! SHE IS SO VERY VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, AND THAT MAKES IT ALL THE WORSE." Jimmy didn't even flinch at John's words. John threw a punch to Jimmy's stomach, crippling the man. Jimmy hunched over, looking as though he had been disabled. But then a look flashed across his face, like nothing in the world could stop him killing John and Rose._

 _Jimmy got to his feet, and laughing, he drew out an oyster shucking knife. "I like the smaller ones, hurts more when they cut." He said. The larger man drew back his arm, and shoved the knife into John's shoulder. He removed the blade, and stopped for a second, listening to Rose's cry from the other side of the room. "JOHN PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed at him. He just laughed, moved across the room, and plunged the knife into Rose's heart. Killing her._

* * *

As the dream played out before her, Rose screamed. John was panicked. Her screams, sounding tortured, were becoming more frequent. "Jimmy, please, no!" She shouted. Uh oh. John shook her harder now. "Rose," He called to her, softly. "Rose, please wake up." He pleaded with her. "It's me, John. I promise, everything is gonna be alright." "JOHN! PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed. She began to shake violently, as her eyes popped open to the sound of her name. He looked down at her, with a worried expression on his face. She began to cry. Tears cascading freely down her face. He pulled her to him, sitting them up in the bed, and soothed her softly.

"It was about Jimmy, and he tried to kill us. Both of us, and John I can't-" She cried numbly. She shouldn't have friends. She couldn't have friends. She was putting everyone she knew in danger. "John, I can't! I can't have friends, he'll kill everyone. Me, mum, you, everyone who knows me!" Rose sobbed. His embrace on her tightened. "I'm not gonna let you do that Rose. You can't. I promise, I can take care of myself. I promise I'll make sure he can never hurt you." John pleaded. She knew there wasn't going to be arguing, so she simply complied, and he let her fall asleep, crying on him.

 _From this moment on,_ John thought, _I'll protect her. Through everything. I'm going to make sure she's happy._

He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of keeping Rose in his life, for a very long time.

* * *

Rose's woke up in the most comfortable position she had in a long time. The room was cold, and there were arms around her waist, and a head in the crook of her neck. She gasped. There was a pair of arms around her waist. Had her escape been for naught? Had it all been some dream. She remembered a man called John. Now there was a dream. Her eyes flew open, and she moved her head the slightest bit. A brown mop of bed head was settled into her neck. Okay, John, definitely not a dream. She smiled as she remembered how nice her new friend had been to her. The smile died. She had had a nightmare about the sandy blond man that had abused her and left her in debt. Jimmy Stone. He had plagued her dreams nearly every night for five and a half years. When she had gone back to sleep though, and had realized that John would be there for her, he nightmares ceased for the first time since she had gotten away.

John made her feel better, and she could already tell that he was going to make her happy.

* * *

Rose stepped into a Cafe called _D. Noble's Coffee and Tea_. She had been pretty happy about getting this Job. Finally, somewhere that had been right for her. About half an hour earlier, her boss, Donna, had told her to go out for lunch, and she had shoved a 20 pound note in her hands, and telling her she deserved much more. She had done as directed, as she didn't want to spend too much time arguing with her new boss. The moment she walked back into the Cafe, she saw him again. She hadn't seen John since that night a week before. "Don't worry about me, Earthgirl, I'll be just fine!" He yelled to Donna in the back.

He turned toward the door, and bumped straight into Rose. "Oh, I am so sorry, I did not see you there-" He cut off, as he recognized her. "Rose! Hello! Great to see you! I'm sorry, I'll take you to my place, and we'll get you cleaned up." He insisted. "But, Donna might not-" Rose started, but was cut off as Donna came round. "No, not a problem, Rose. I see you've met my brother, the Doctor, as we call him." She said. "He'll help you, the clumbsy idiot. Oi! Matt!" She turned to yell.

With that, a goofy looking man with a chin that could shatter glass, a bowtie, and a tweed suit, came round the corner. "Yes. . .boss?" He asked, looking rather flustered. "Could you cover for, Rose? Spaceman over here has spilled his coffee all down her front." Matt simply nodded, and got back to work.

* * *

John was the first to speak on their walk to his flat. "I'm sorry about the coffee, and that I haven't made too much of an effort to see you, I tried to call you on Wednesday, but I got distracted. It's not okay that I blew you off though. They've just cancelled my project at work, and it took me ages to do." He explained, looking downtrodden at the end. "It's fine, Doctor," Rose said. John decided that he quite liked when she used his nickname. "Really, I've just been concentrating on making sure that Mum is okay." She told him. He didn't say much as he unlocked the door. "You remember where the bathroom is?" He asked. She nodded. "Right then. What dress size are you?" He asked, almost regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. "Why. . ?" She asked looking more confused than she had in a long time. John thought it looked cute. "Well, we have a sort of guest wardrobe going, and I don't think that you'd want to pad around naked looking for something to wear." He said, blushingly. She just nodded, mumbling something that sounded like "men".

"What was that?" John asked. "Ten." She said, sounding uncomfortable. "Rose, why do you seem embarrassed? You're beautiful just the way you are." John noted, before he could stop himself. He blushed, after quickly realizing what he had said to her. She just laughed. "It's fine if you want to compliment me, John, but please, don't lie." She said, sounding as if she had had **(AN: I hate that you can say 'that that' or 'had had' in the English language)** to say that a million times before. He just looked astonished. "Why- um. . .why would you think that you aren't beautiful? I think you are one of the two most gorgeous women I have ever seen. I think you may be the first, and mind you, that's above my widower." He stammered out, after he had regained his confidence. She blushed a, in his opinion, beautiful shade of red.

"John, that's very kind of you-" She was cut off, unexpectedly, by him wrapping his arms around her. She smiled at the sudden hug, but wondered why. "John, don't you think hugging me right now will get you all sticky from the coffee?" Rose asked. John just mumbled something in the crook of her neck sounding like "mare". "What was that?" "I don't care." He said, more clearly. "But, you should go get cleaned up." He released her from the hug slowly. She simply saluted, and walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

The dress John had picked for her was simple, yet elegant, and hugged her curves well. It was all one fabric, and had a peter pan collar. The dress itself, was a light, pastel pink, and the collar, stood out in white. He had also laid out a pair of shoes for her, and he got her size right. They were a pair of vintage looking flats. She smiled at his taste, which she thought was adorable. She exited the room, and went down to the lounge, where John sat, watching telly.

"Donna called. She said you could have the day off. She wants you to hang out here, with me." Rose smiled. Donna was being much nicer to Rose than she thought that anyone should be, but that's because Rose had told Donna her secret. Well, not all of it, but Donna knew the basics of what happened with Jimmy. Rose involuntarily shuddered at the thought of him, and that didn't go unnoticed by John, but he mistook it as a sign that she was cold. "Do you want a pair of nylons?" John asked her, still thinking she was cold. Rose shook her head.

"No, I'm fine thank you." She sat on the couch next to him, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her. She smiled at the gesture. It'd been a week since she'd met this man, but she already knew that she was falling hard. Not centimetres away, John had the same line of thought about Rose. He hadn't loved anyone since his wife had died. She had been the last woman, outside of Donna and Sarah-Jane, his sisters, that he loved. He would never admit just how hard it was, losing Joan, but he knew deep down that he would never truly heal. Rose wasn't replacing Joan. No, Rose was her own person, but John felt at home with her. Like they'd met in different lifetimes, and each time, they were drawn together. She sat for a while and watched telly with him. They were watching a romantic comedy, and it was getting to flirty for Rose to not feel a bit like there were clouds in her chest, and...

Rose giggled at the sight on the telly. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing that she'd just _giggled._ John gaped at her. "Rose, was that a giggle?" He asked, astonished. "No-I never!" She shouted, leaping off of the couch, and running through the hallway to the closest door she could find, giggling madly as she went. It was another police box door. She shut the door behind her, and as soon as it had shut she saw a huge octagonal room. She fled the room, and ran back in again. "John, it's. . ." She couldn't finish her sentence. "It's smaller on the outside." She said, after he gave her a pointed look, trying for her to let herself believe. "This is the project I was telling you about. The one that got cancelled." He said, breaking off, as if he had wanted to say more. "I. . ." He took a deep breath, his voice shaking as he attempted to talk again. "I worked on this with my wife." He said, a single tear running down his face.

Rose moved forward, trying to make an attempt to see him happy. He looked up at her, trying to say something, but it just came out as a choked sob. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. When he breathed in, he was assaulted with the smell of her. She had had **(GRR)** her travel perfume with her, and she smelled sweet like candy and yellow like summer, with a bit of the woods mixed in, and it was gorgeously her. He just wanted to be there in her arms forever. Home is the only thing John could associate with the odd feeling that resonated like the end of a bass string being plucked, and the sound settling. Like previously swirling dust settling on the ground. Like a pond, after the ripples of a stone being skipped had calmed.

It felt to John like he had known her before. Like they'd _meant_ to stumble into each other. Maybe that's how fate works, if you believe in that hullabaloo. Maybe they were fated to be together. Maybe that's just how life worked, but to John, for the first time in four years, he felt home. He felt the pain not leave, but settle, and be calmed. She held him as he shook, and he buried his face in her neck, for the first time in three years crying it out. All this time, and it still felt like it was his fault that his parents and his wife died. If he hadn't balanced that chemical so close to the edge of the counter. . . If he and Jack hadn't gone out for lunch. Maybe they could still be alive, and he wouldn't be alone. Maybe, just for once, John could let his feelings out. And the one he felt most was _alone._

Rose let some tears be shed as well. Slow at first, but then like rapids, and they held each other as the pain of the last few years of their lives replayed in their heads. Rose, only 24, had already had an abusive relationship, and a miscarriage. She'd been through as much as John had in the past six years of her life. John, at 28, had been married with a child on the way, and lost his wife, unborn child, and parents to an explosion. They'd both has a hell of a life in the most literal way possible. Dare Rose say that she'd wanted to tell John what Jimmy did? She didn't know if she could ever trust a man again. She just wanted to be happy, like any other woman on Earth. She just wanted the best for herself and her mum and anyone else in her life. She wished she had her innocence back, and she trembled with the weight of her heart. Today, she would open up for the first time about what exactly had been killing her for the past six years.

Her tears ebbed, as did his, and they left the room, and went to the parlor. Sitting parallel on the floor, crisscross, and hand in hand, they each told their story. She let him go first, taking everything he had to say in like it was air she needed to be able to breathe. He began speaking in a slow and serious tone.

"I want you to know what happened with my family, Rose. I still have Donna, Jack, and Sarah-Jane, but I lost a great deal that day." He spoke slowly, willing her to understand the support that he needed. She took his hands in hers, and he took a deep steadying breath.

"It was April 3rd, 2000, and my wife, my parents and I were working in the lab. . ." He told her the story of how they died. She cried for him, which was something he hadn't expected. He didn't expect her to feel any grief for what had happened to his wife and unborn child. He didn't know quite what he had expected, but he knew that if this woman could feel grief for another that she had never known, no matter who that person was, she was a great person.

Her body quivered. Telling him about Jimmy would have to wait. "John, there is something I need to tell you, as well, but I can't do it right now. I need you to trust that whatever it is, you won't freak out when the time comes. I need you to also trust that I _will_ tell you." She stated, knowing not if he was going to accept that. He nodded, acceptance shining in his eyes. "I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do, Rose." He stated, solidarity coming through behind his words, and Rose knew she could trust him. And that's all she needed. Trust.


End file.
